


Little Black Lines

by Sargentpepper23



Series: Trapped, but along for the ride [12]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Dirty Talk, Ever's a tease until she's not, F/M, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Killer is considerate, Of all the times to be a fucking gentleman, Porn With Plot, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sargentpepper23/pseuds/Sargentpepper23
Summary: “Do you trust your crew?  Do you trust me”?There was no doubt, no hesitation in her mind when she answered, “Yes,” she gasped, “I trust you.  I trust all of you.”“Then trust that they’ll see this mission through because you’re not going anywhere.”Or, in other news,The crew's kicking ass and taking names, Kid's meeting his monthly public torture quota, and Killer rocks Ever's world in the bathroom.
Relationships: Killer (One Piece)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Trapped, but along for the ride [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1443649
Comments: 14
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *Throws self dramatically onto the bed and buries face into a pillow 
> 
> WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST WRITE?!

_Come on, where are you?_

The dark club was packed. Tangled bodies pressed together, writhing to a base so loud, it reverberated in Ever’s chest and sent her head spinning. Above, strobe lights flashed a rainbow of colors and speared the light fog, the smothering smell of cigarettes, drugs, and alcohol potent enough to make her choke. 

Ignoring the hand that grabbed her barely covered ass, she pushed through the crowd, only rocking back on her five-inch heels once when someone nearly spilled their drink on her. She didn’t have time for that. _No one_ had time for that.

There was a flash of red in a private booth, and Ever hurried towards it, successfully sidestepping the man hoping to grind against her.

She needed to reach Kid now. She needed to tell him someone had attacked the ship. That their new _partners_ had launched a full out assault in the middle of the harbor against them. The partners he, Killer, Heat, and Wire were meeting with _right now_.

Closing in on the booth and finally able to make out everyone in it, she swallowed a frustrated scream when she realized everyone but Killer was there. _No no no no no, you guys need to stick together!_ _This is a trap. It's all one giant fucking trap, and we fell right-_

She nearly stumbled when someone grabbed her arm and spun her towards them. Her body moved without thinking, all the self-defense techniques the crew had beaten into her over the past eight months near instinctual at this point. Ripping her arm forward and out of their grasp, she bit back a shriek of pain as she shifted her weight and drove the heel of her palm upwards towards their face. They snatched her wrist before her strike landed and shoved it down, “Ever, it’s me”!

She froze, taking in the man before her. It was Killer. He was holding a glass of brandy, straw sticking out of it, and _oh thank god he has his scythes with him._ The hand on her wrist tightened as she watched the man cock his head adorably at her, “Ever, what are you doing here, and,” he let out a strangled gasp, “what are you- your clothes, what happened to your clothes”?

She didn’t have time to explain everything. Her watch was reading 11:48pm, and they had twenty-seven minutes until shit hit the fan. Snatching the collar of his shirt, she dragged his face down to hers, “Killer,” she said in all seriousness, “we need to get everyone out of here. The Bianchi’s are not our allies. They attacked the ship, and planted a bomb somewhere in this club.”

~~

_Forty-three minutes earlier_

There was smoke, there was blood and Ever was _pissed._

Gunshots and clashing swords sang around her as the Kid pirates successfully beat back the Bianchi underlings, the final four huddled together and fighting a losing battle across the deck. Knowing the others had this handled, she wrapped her arms underneath Fox’s shoulders and dragged his unconscious body backward. Shuddering in pain at her own injuries, she breathed through her nose and stared only at Fox's face, not giving herself a chance to throw-up at the sight of his bloody and broken leg, his tibia cracked and glistening under the lamplight. Gently lowering him in front of Lou, the medic growled at Coyote to keep holding pressure on his wound and ripped his gloves off, replacing them with new ones as he knelt down next to the pair, “What happened”?

“Shotgun, fall, and probable concussion. He hit his head pretty hard on the deck.”

Reaching for his bag, he expertly tore through it and pulled out what he needed, “And you”?

She bit her lip, “… I’ll be fine, just heavy bruising. I’ll come find you after you help them.”

He eyed her critically, noting the awkward way she was curled in on herself and the little slice on her left cheekbone. She was in more pain than she let on, but she was right. The others needed him more than she did at the moment. “Fine, but I’m holding you to that. If I have to hunt you down, I’m strapping you to an infirmary bed for a week.”

She jerked her head in a nod and slowly rose to her feet, holding her side as she walked to where Luther knelt interrogating the last underling. Kid probably knew this when he recruited him, but… she shivered. Up until two months ago, she had no idea how absolutely terrifying Luther was when it came to stuff like this. _Interrogation._ Pfft. A pretty word to cover up the brain-melting horror of what Luther could do to someone before he _allowed_ them to die.

She, and every other member of the crew within earshot, stilled as the underling chuckled arrogantly, garbling through broken teeth, “It doesn’t matter that you beat us, your Captain is still going to die tonight.”

Luther grabbed him by the side of his head, his thumb dangerously close to the man’s left eye as he calmly replied, “What do you mean by that”?

The man, out of his mind with victory and pain, raised his hands, a few fingers misshapen and melted as he flexed them, mimicking an explosion, “Boom,” he whispered.

Ever’s stomach dropped, and the deck swam violently. She was going to be sick—

“Where’s the bomb?” Luther demanded.

The man giggled, his eyes shining with a twisted light, "You’re too late. The real fun starts at 12:15– _C_ _rack”!_

The man’s head twisted unnaturally to the side as Luther snapped his neck. Brushing his hands as if wiping sawdust off of them, Luther stood, “Where’s Johnny? We need to tell the Captain-“ 

At that moment, Johnny sprinted back on deck, “I can’t reach them! The Bianchi’s have to be using a jammer”!

Everyone collectively swore. Luther looked down at his watch, knowing it was well past midnight, “Shit. It’s… no fucking way. Guys,” he looked around at them and held his watch up, “It’s daylight savings.”

The crew flipped their own wrists or snatched up someone else’s who had a watch. Sure enough, it was 11:13pm. “Oh my god,” Ever spoke softly, disbelievingly, “we have time.”

They all stared at each other until Stu echoed her words, authority ringing in his voice, “We have _time”!_

The haze clouding their minds lifted, and the crew jumped into action. Luther and Stu began shouting orders, near in sync with one another as they directed the men to different locations and assigned them jobs. Within the chaos, Stu abruptly turned towards her, “Ever, I need you to do something, and only you can do it because those bastards haven’t seen you before.”

And so, five minutes later, Ryder nervously went over the plan behind her as she dug through the Sin Bin. The Sin Bin, an apt name for the tub of goods left behind by various one-night stands, was disgusting, but most likely had an outfit she could use to get into the club. She had already dug out a pair of black stripper heels a size and a half too small, but they would work. Gagging at the crusty, forest green lace thong on her finger, she threw it behind her and fisted the black polyester fabric beneath it. Holding up the scraps of a tiny black dress, the most conservative of the bunch, she hissed in pain as she began ripping her shirt and shorts off.

“Ever, wait! Stop! Killer’s going to hang me from the mast if he finds out- OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU? HOW-“

She whirled on him and pinched his lips, shutting him up, “You listen to me Ryder, and you listen well. This,” she gestured to the fist-sized black and blue bruises littering her right torso, “is nothing. _Nothing_ compared to Fox and Ralph’s injuries _._ I will _not_ distract Stu with my problems when the others need him more than I do.”

Ryder gulped, taken aback by the conviction in her blazing green eyes. Flicking his gaze down at her battered side and back up, he nodded in understanding. Releasing him, Ever jerked back around, and bit back a shriek as she unhooked her bra and flung it behind her, “Good. I need you to hold my stuff and do my makeup. They won’t let me in if I don’t wholly look the part.”

He mumbled something and left, the door closing with a soft _click_ behind him. With him gone, she allowed herself two minutes to openly sob and shudder as she pulled the dress down over her head, the tight fabric rolling and digging into her side until it ended just below the curve of her ass. Breathing shallowly, because anything outside of that hurt like a bitch, she wiped away her tears when Ryder opened the door. Hoping he would not comment on the red rimming her eyes, she turned towards him, ready to become a work of art.

A few minutes later, Ryder applied the last touch of mascara and nodded his affirmation. Slipping on the too-tight "fuck me now" shoes, Ever finally looked at herself in the mirror. The stunning woman glaring back at her cocked her head, as if in challenge, and Ever knew she was ready. She held out her hand for the tiny transponder snail she would take with her, and slid it into the opening at her hip. Casting one last look at herself in the mirror, she mused her hair and stared Ryder down behind her, the man having done nothing but keep his eyes on her face and not the deep v on her chest that barely covered her assets. 

Nodding her head in gratitude for everything he had and had not done, Ever turned and walked side by side with him back up to the main deck and off the ship. Leading the way, her heels clicking on the cobblestones, several crewmembers trailed behind her until they split off down different streets to do their part in the mission. Three blocks from the club, she murmured to Ryder as he slid into an alley, “Call me when you find it.”

He waved at her over his shoulder and seemingly disappeared into the night. Squaring her own shoulders and swinging her hips with a little more flair than usual, she practiced dropping her voice into a husky drawl and walked confidently towards the club, ready to take down a crime syndicate.

~~

_11:49pm: Twenty-six minutes until detonation_

Killer had spun the woman towards him on instinct. She looked so much like Ever from behind, it was uncanny, and at that moment, he wanted nothing more than to talk to the brunette bombshell before him.

He certainly had not expected it to be Ever of all people, and his heart definitely did not skip a beat in pride when she executed a perfect shot to his face.

Now, towing her behind him as he shouldered his way back towards his table, his mind was at war with itself. The rational, responsible, first mate side of him was thankfully dictating at the moment, urging him to report everything she had said back to Kid, and slaughter the smug bastards nursing their piss-poor drinks.

The irrational, hot-blooded male side of him, well….

He wanted nothing more than to bend Ever over a table and find out exactly what makes her squirm. Ticking time-bombs be dammed.

That dress. _Good. God_. If he were ever lucky enough to fuck her, he would be hard-pressed to decide if he wanted to fuck her with it on, or just rip it _off_. The black fabric clung to her like a second skin and stopped right below her ass, moving any higher, and everyone would have a free show. Across her back, nothing but three, complicated lace-covered clasps ran across her shoulder blades and morphed into tiny shoulder caps, giving him a tantalizing view of her freckled lower back. Her perfect breasts were nearly on full display, the neckline cutting wide before plunging straight down in a sharp v towards her mid-drift. For some reason, it looked like only the left side-panels on the dress had been cut out, accentuating some fantastic side-boob and delectable pale skin. He mentally shrugged, must be a fashion thing. Either way, he could die a happy man now just by having seen her in this outfit, let alone if she wrapped her legs around him and dug those wicked heels into his back as she rode-

Stopping just outside the privacy rope, Killer reluctantly dropped Ever’s hand and asked her to wait there. He needed to hint to Kid at what was going on, and give a decent excuse to the Bianchi fuckers as to why he would be disappearing for a bit.

He also needed to get a grip on himself before he did something stupid, like fuck Ever on a table instead of just imagining it.

Stepping up into the booth, he looked at Kid as slid his drink down on the dark lacquered wood, “I’ll be back in a bit. I have… something to take care of.”

Kid raised a non-existent eyebrow, Killer’s words implying he had met a woman, but his faux-relaxed body language told a different story, “Oh? Who is she”?

One of the pompous Bianchi sons laughed sharply at their exchange, and dragged the leggy blonde discretely servicing him under the table further into his crotch, “Yeah, what woman is worth wetting your dick over when the best are already here”?

Killer could not wait to slice this ass in half. Ignoring the son’s comment, he cocked his head, gesturing at Ever behind the rope. Sipping his drink and peering around his friend, Kid’s only reaction was to cough lightly when his whiskey ran down the wrong pipe. Wire, the master of blank expressions, simply blinked in surprise. And Heat, well, he did his best. His best being, he nearly set his drink on fire, and his Glasgow smile widened considerably as Ever gave them all a flirty finger wave. 

Kid stared thoughtfully at his best friend and assumed something else was going on. Ever would never be caught dead in a club, much less dressed like _that_ unless someone was dead or dying _._ Shifting in his seat, he activated his devil fruit and “searched” for danger while casually asking, “This like Grecko?” referring to the time an assassin nearly slit his throat with a sea stone blade.

Killer shook his head and backed up, his smug aura near palpable, “Nah, think Bleuthin.” _Dumbasses thought they could blow us up with a bomb._

Kid smirked, while Heat and Wire casually straightened up against the padding behind them. They all knew what Killer meant. The fuckers on the other side of the table were out to get them, and officially fair game for public torture.

Relaxing slightly, Killer forced himself to ignore the Bianchi son’s cat-calls at Ever and left the table. The four of them were not in the least bit worried about this situation. If the crew didn’t handle the bomb in time, Kid would. He could practically sniff them out with his devil fruit powers, and if for some reason he couldn’t disarm it, he could always lob it into the sky for some free fireworks.

Smirking at the fact that their ex-partners had but minutes to live, Killer stepped over the rope and slung his right arm across Ever’s shoulders, pulling her close as they entered the empty men’s restroom.

Disgusted with the bathroom, Ever wrinkled her nose at the partially shattered mirror and graffiti-covered walls and urinals until the squeaky door shut behind them with a _thud,_ and the lock _clicked_ into place _._ Turning to face Killer, she reluctantly leaned back against the cringe-worthy sink to give her feet a break, and launched into specifics, “We have a plan. Luther’s leading a team to raid and destroy the weapons depot, while Stu and the others search for and dispose of the bomb. Last I heard, Dez was securing the ship so Lou could patch up the rest. Ryder should be sniffing around here somewhere. He’s in charge of disabling the den-den jammer.” She flicked her wrist to check the time, _11:55pm_. “Now that I know the Bianchi’s are still here, we have to assume they will be leaving soon. Stu and the others might be able to handle them, but-“

Finally under some decent light, albeit a flickering one, Killer was slowly drinking in all that is Ever when he cut her off with a low rumble, “We’ll take care of them. It’s only fair that…”

He never finished his sentence. Confused, Ever inclined her head at the man, acknowledging that she was listening and waiting for him to finish. He didn’t. He just stood there, his body now unusually tense and his hands slowly curling into fists. _Ok…. That’s a weird reaction to me dressing like this. I was hoping he would throw himself at me. It must be the lighting. Fluorescent lights royally fuck with-_

Killer finally spoke, his voice a full octave lower and downright pissed, “Everly-

The den-den on her hip started chirping, “Hold on, this has to be Ryder.” She swallowed a hiss of pain when she unintentionally pressed the snail against a bruise as she slid it out, “Hello”?

“Ever, we found the bomb. It’s tucked out back behind one of the generators. Stu and Coyote are working on it now.”

“Great. Killer’s with me and knows the situation. He’s already let Captain and the others know. Also, remind Coyote that he needs to be careful. Just because he was practically born playing with explosives doesn’t mean he’ll do us any good if he passes out from blood loss.”

A raspy voice called back, "I'm fine, _mom._ It’s only a flesh wound.”

“Don’t you _mom_ me,” she growled, “You have a whole chunk of your forearm missing”!

She ran a hand down her face and looked to Killer for support. There was none. He had moved closer, probably to listen to the call, and his mask was dipped, facing her chest head-on. Clenching her thighs to appease the sudden heat coiling in her lower belly, she cleared her throat, “Just let me know when the bomb’s disabled ok”?

Ryder smoothly answered back, “Yeah yeah, we got this. No one’s dying tonight. You take care of yourself, Ever.” _Ca-chak._

Palming the snail, she went to oh so gently tuck it back into her dress when a large hand plucked it from her grasp, “Hey, I was-whoa”!

Killer was _right there._ All rock-hard muscles, heat, and comfort boxing her in against the grimy sink. Her hands naturally shot up to rest against his broad chest, whether to push him back or pull him closer, she didn’t know. “Um, Killer,” she asked nervously, “Wh-what are you doing”?

He didn’t say anything for a long time. The knuckles on his right hand shone bone-white under pressure, and he was clenching the sink so tightly, she swore the porcelain cracked. His left hand was tense but open, hovering above her right hip. “Everly,” he spoke softly, dangerously, “What happened to your side”?

She gulped. _So, it was the goddamn fluorescent lights._

“Um, well, you see, what had happened was, uh-“

He leaned in closer, almost flush against her, and she couldn’t distinguish if she shuddered in pain or pleasure as he oh so gently ran a callused finger up her side, stopping just below the slope of her breast. “Because to me,” he slid his finger under the edge of her dress and pulled back, exposing more flesh and mottled bruises, “It looks like someone beat the shit out of you.”

"I-I- well, that's, kinda true. But I,” she inhaled sharply in pain, but whispered proudly, “I won. I popped him right in the throat with my thumb like you taught me. He dropped like a rock and…” Her breath hitched again, and her eyes went wide as Killer slid down her body and knelt before her, “What are you-where are you going”?

Killer sunk to his knees on the nasty ass, piss smelling bathroom floor, his mask level with her side. He needed to see it, to really look at the bruises marring her skin. To reassure himself that while yes, she was injured and in pain, she was _ok._ Flicking the clasps of his mask, he slid it up on top of his head to block Ever’s view of his face and drank her in.

Staring down at him, Ever shivered, and the heat inside her coiled tighter as his breath ghosted across sensitive skin. This was uncharted territory. In all the months they had teased, dropped hints, and danced around their feelings for each other, not once had he taken his mask off in front of her.

 _Oh my god,_ _HE TOOK HIS MASK OFF! What do I do?! Do I look? NO, don't look! It's none of your business, and you will NOT betray his trust. But where do I put my hands? On his shoulders? On the sink? I must look like an idiot standing here, mimicking an awkward T-Rex—_ EEK!

She nearly jumped out of her skin when Killer grazed his thumb over the bruise at the bottom of her rib cage. Drawing back, he spoke softly, “Did that hurt”?

She shook her head vehemently only to realize he couldn’t see her. Sucking in a shallow breath through gritted teeth, she hissed, “No, it’s just, really sensitive.” She gasped again as he traced the outline of a man’s ring hammered into her skin, “It feels like all my nerve endings are shot, over-stimulated even.”

He hummed in affirmation, and mapped the bruising visible outside her dress, narrowing his eyes at the “B” inscription imprinted on the third knuckle of each black and blue mark. How could he have been so blind and stupid to think these bruises were a shitty dress panel? Gripping the sink tighter, the thought that had been strangling all others since he noticed her injuries finally slipped out in a growl, “Is he dead? The man who did this to you”?

His narrowed eyes flew open as Ever’s fingers gently curled over his throttling the sink, “Yeah, he’s dead. Dez saw him trying to get up off the ground and shot him point-blank in the face. It- It wasn’t pretty.”

_That settles it. Dez is getting a raise and at least a month of free drinks out of me._

They sat in silence, basking in the presence of one another. Closing her eyes, Ever never wanted this moment to end. It was peaceful, quiet, and just the two of them, but… She glanced at her watch, the hands indicating _12:04am._ It was time to go. “Killer, we need to get going. We have- _hhhhhhh_.”

A breathy noise escaped her, and she threw a hand over her mouth. What just happened must have been a dream, a figment of her imagination, _something!_ Because there was _no way,_ Killer had just caressed his lips down her side, tender and heartbreakingly sweet.

Except, he did it again. This time, focusing on the bruise just above her hip, soft lips, and scratchy goatee sparking heat with each kiss as he slowly traveled higher towards her rib cage. Breathing rapidly through her nose, she smothered her gasp when his left hand slid around to the small of her back and pulled her close, holding her steady as she squirmed. His touch was so sweet and comforting, her head lolled back, and she closed her eyes as he gently sucked the edge of a black and blue bruise below her breast.

She had to find her brain. Where the hell was it? Oh, it’s still attached to her. Removing her hand a fraction away from her mouth, she opened her eyes and whimpered, “Killer, we need to-“ she choked back another noise, and her eyelids slid shut, “we need to- _ohhhhhh_ Please don’t stop.”

Yeah, there were no coherent thoughts in her brain other than _more_ and _don’t stop_. Not when the devil himself was lapping and sampling the side of her breast. Sinking her free hand into the blonde’s hair, she squeezed the other still fisted around the sink, and _melted_ as he growled against her “Do you trust your crew? Do you trust _me_ ”?

There was no doubt, no hesitation in her mind when she answered, “Yes,” she gasped, “I trust you. I trust all of you.” And she did, she really did. They’re crazy, bloodthirsty heathens who always do stupid shit, but when it really matters, they pull through. They always do.

He sucked her breast one more time and readjusted his mask, slipping it back down to cover everything but his lips and chin, “Then trust that they’ll see this mission through because you’re not going anywhere.”

Shuddering with need, Ever surrendered readily into his arms. This had gone on far too long. The longing, the tension, their _desire_ for one another. Nothing and no one was going to hold them back now. Fisting his hair, she nearly smirked in anticipation. The metaphorical lion had been released from its cage, and she was ready to be devoured.

And devour her he did.

Groaning, he abruptly stood and slid both hands under her thighs, easily picking her up and placing her on the edge of the cold sink. Eager to feel her warm body again, he spread her legs and stepped between them, purposely dancing his callused fingers along the inside of her left thigh. Delighted in the cute little gasp that left her lips, he lowered his head and attacked her chest with a vengeance, licking, nipping, and sucking every inch of open skin he could reach. Simultaneously, he reached around with his other hand and desperately started fiddling with the clasps on her back.

Arching her chest towards his hot mouth, Ever wrapped a leg around him and pulled him flush against her, desperate to run her fingers up his abs. Sliding them under his shirt and following the dips and furrows of his stomach, she smirked when they suddenly clenched. _Hmmm sensitive._ She did it again, this time intentionally running her nails down them. He hissed and nipped harshly at her collarbone, shuddering beneath her. “Play later,” he snarled as he dove back down to lave at her breasts.

Squirming under his tongue, she knew the exact moment the clasps on her back broke. The fabric on her chest shifted, puckering at the sides as the shoulder caps slid down her arms, and Killer’s hand immediately came around the front to rip them off.

Up until this moment, Ever had never understood why women in books get nervous when men finally get a peek at their breasts. The couple could be engaged in the kinkiest shit around, but as soon as their boobs are exposed, _BAM!_ A wave of self-consciousness hits, and they curl in on themselves, suddenly shy.

Staring up at Killer, who had done nothing but let his smudged, burgundy stained lips fall open for the past ten seconds, she was starting to understand why.

Deciding to unbox the fact that Killer wore lipstick later, she bit her lip. This was… awkward. Did he like them? Were they, eh? Could he _do_ something already? Like, I don’t know, _not_ look at her like she was some unexpected science experiment. She never had a problem like this in her past relationships. Her ex-boyfriend had rarely paid any attention to them, and her drunken one-night stand a year ago had simply given her a thumbs-up and slurred, _Nice tits_ before fucking her into the mattress.

Drawing back the hand that had wandered to his jean-clad ass, she moved to adjust her dress, “Um- I— _EEK”!_

If Ever thought Killer was hungry for her before, she was dead wrong. He was _voracious_ , attacking her chest like a starved man who had found the world’s greatest dessert. Cupping a mound in each hand, he squeezed experimentally and went to work, popping one nipple in his mouth and rolling the other between his dexterous fingers.

Her head fell back against the intact part of the mirror, and she whined through her teeth, egging him on. Arching her back, the hand in his hair pressed him further into her chest, silently insisting he satisfies her craving for his wicked tongue. The other slid to the dimples on his lower back and wriggled underneath his belt and jeans, finally taking advantage of the opportunity to sink her nails into his bare ass.

He rocked into her, growling and tugging at her nipple with his teeth when she did just that. Releasing it with a _pop,_ he retaliated with a harsh suck on the underside of her breast, inwardly preening at all the little noises she was making for him. Switching to her other side, he kissed and sucked with the same intensity, though he took care to avoid her injuries.

Ever was gasping for air, burning up from the fire roaring in her core. Her skin was warm and flushed, and her hair clung uncomfortably to the back of her neck with sweat.

She was hot, but Killer _is_ hot _._ So, why the hell is she the only one losing clothes?

Mindful of his mask’s fastening, she trailed a hand down Killer’s hair and tugged insistently at the bottom hem of his shirt, “Take this _off.”_

He ignored her demand, wholly focused on sucking a hickey just inside her cleavage, “No.” He accentuated his next words with additional sucks, “Right now’s All. About. You.”

She grit her teeth but refused to back down, “It can’t be all about me if you still have clothes on. Your shirt is impeding my view—“

Her entire thought process was gone. _Bloop_ , gone, the moment Killer reached between her legs, cupped her crotch and expertly pressed the heel of his palm against her clit. 

She was screaming. No, there was no noise, she was _silently_ screaming. The little voice in the back of her mind was hyperventilating, endlessly repeating, _OhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygod-_

Digging her heeled foot further into his back, she dug her nails into his ass and bucked up into his hand, mindlessly seeking pleasure. Grunting at her response, he rocked his hand against her blazing core, goddamn smug her lace panties were already soaked.

Sucking and nipping up her chest to her left collarbone, he bit down harshly, simultaneously dipping and sliding his thick middle finger up her lace-covered center. She thrashed in his arms, practically coming undone at that. So he did it again, except this time, he pressed hard and moved slow.

Shuddering against him, the filthy moan that crawled out of her throat would put any well-trained whore to shame. She was out of control, rocking harder, faster, desperate for more friction. _MoreMoreMoreMoreMore—_

Killer's hand stilled and Ever groaned in frustration as the chirping snail in his jeans dragged her back to reality. Half-delusional with pleasure, she dragged a hand across his twitching abs, and shoved it deep in his front pocket, only to pull back when he hissed as she touched something hard and warm through the thin lining. _Definitely not the snail._ Carefully extracting the den-den, she intentionally curled her fingers and traced the partial length of him, earning her a throaty groan and a sharp press to her core. Obsessively marking and showering her neck with attention, he growled dangerously low in her ear, reminding her to, _“Play later.”_

Trying to remember how to breathe correctly, she connected the call, "Yeah," she asked breathlessly.

Ryder’s chirpy voice filled the air, “The bomb’s been disarmed with _three_ minutes to spare! What’s that? Who’s the best? _We_ are.”

She lolled her head back and sighed softly, giving Killer more room to explore and lap at her pulse point, “That’s nice. Did everythin— _MMM_ "!

Ever threw her hand up just in time to muffle her whine of ecstasy. 

The snail’s eyes immediately narrowed, “Ever, what happened? Are you ok”?

Barely coherent, she managed a strangled gasp, “I’m good, everything’s good.”

Everything was _not_ good. Killer had pushed her panties aside and was lazily dragging his finger up and down her slit. To make matters worse, the damn blonde was pressing on her nub so perfectly, the leg wrapped around him was twitching.

She turned to glare at him, only for him to press down sharply and slide two fingers through her. Swallowing a wanton moan, she couldn't stop the hitch in her breath as he sucked harshly on her sweet spot.

She had to end this phone call _now._

Tugging on Killer’s hair, which only spurred him on further, she ended the call, “I’ve gotta— _mm-_ I’ve gotta go,” she whimpered, “Tell me everything— _Eek-_ later. Bye”! _Ca-chak._

Throwing her hand out blindly, Killer grabbed the snail from her and tossed it somewhere. Savoring the downright filthy slide of his fingers through her slick folds, he nibbled her ear lobe and whispered, “See, it’s not nice to play while others are working.”

She ground into his fingers, pissed for a whole lot of reasons, the main one being he is such a goddamn tease. “I was on the _phone!_ You couldn’t have—“

She was struck by a bolt of liquid lightning. Her mouth fell open in a silent scream, and her body grew tense, shaking with barely contained pleasure as Killer sunk a finger knuckle deep into her core. Her walls instinctively clamped tight around him, greedily trying to suck him further into her heat. Panting, she clenched around him, adjusting to the digit’s impressive width, and nearly came right then and there when he curled his finger and stroked her G-spot. 

At that moment, beyond the electricity coursing through her body, and the sound of what was probably someone being thrown against the bathroom door, Ever knew she would _never_ be able to get off with her own fingers again. Hell, she’d even admit he had ruined a few toys as well, which was a goddamn waste because she spent good money on them.

Experimentally pumping his finger, Killer swore softly at the tight feel of her. If she feels like this around his finger, she will be downright _heavenly_ around his dick. Though, that won’t happen anytime soon if his asshole friends _ruin the mood!_

There was another loud thump followed by a scream of pain at the door, and he considered throwing his boot knife through it so they’d get the point. Instead, he nipped her jawline and slid another finger inside her, “Ignore it,” he demanded in a husky growl.

Pfft. As if she’d willingly tell him to stop now. She could give two-shits about what was happening outside of this room. Grinding down on his fingers, she frantically ripped at his belt, impatient for bigger and better things. With a flick of her fingers, she popped the button on his jeans and slid the zipper down, the sound crystal clear between their ragged breaths and groans of pleasure. Slipping her hand inside, she bypassed stroking him over his boxers and went straight for the gold, which ripped a moan and a stuttered finger thrust out of him, “Everly, wait- _Fuck_ ,” he managed with a hiss.

Nuh-uh, she’s not waiting. He gave her a hard time earlier about teasing, and now he wants her to slow down? Fuck him, play time’s over.

Sliding her fingers over the thick length of him, she gently pulled him out of his pants. He was warm and heavy, and oh so hard in her hands, it must be painful. Flicking her heated-gaze up to where she imagined his eyes would be, she sent him a lust-filled smirk. She could not _wait_ to see him come undone.

“ _Everly_ ,” he warned, punctuating it with a particularly sharp thrust and drag along her inner walls.

Clamping down on his fingers with a whine, she shuddered around him but refused to give in. Showcasing her best devilish-grin, she smeared her thumb over the translucent pearl gathered at his tip and rubbed it down his length. He shivered, only to groan loudly and involuntarily buck into her hand when she slowly pumped him.

This is magnificent. _He_ is magnificent. Long, thick, soft like velvet and yet strong as steel. She couldn’t _wait_ to feel him inside of her.

Her hand was smooth and sure as it moved, occasionally curling over his sensitive head to keep him slick while teasing him endlessly. Near growling from pleasure in her ear, this time Ever was certain the sink cracked under Killer’s death grip as he struggled to cling to reality.

High on riding his fingers, and watching him groan and thrust into her hand with abandon, Ever was so sure of her self. So sure she was going to beat him to the finish line. 100% confident that when she ran her nails across his abs in another minute, they were going to clench, and his hips would rut uncontrollably as he came, snarling her name as he _fell apart_ before her.

She was wrong.

Incessantly rubbing her clit with his thumb, he slid a third finger inside her sopping heat and stretched her wide. Full, yet mewling and begging for _Moremoremore,_ he stroked the rough pads of his fingers right against her G-spot and pushed her over the edge.

Lightning struck. Stars burst. Her mind _shattered_.

She contracted around him like a vice and screamed his name into the rafters.

Bearing down on her clit with his thumb, he rocked his fingers against her tight walls, prolonging her orgasm. Reveling in the keening mess of a woman before him, Killer fisted a hand in her hair and slanted his mouth over hers, finally tasting Ever for the first time. 

The kiss was by no means sweet or chaste. It was raw, needy, filled with teeth and tongue and low moans as the two clashed, desperate to taste, and suck, and learn everything there is to know about the other.

Eight months. Eight months' worth of tension and desire and unsaid feelings lead to this moment. Eight months of heated glances and awkward sexual encounters. Of near-death experiences, loss, and earned trust. 

Dueling briefly for dominance, Ever surrendered with a sigh, more than content to let him conquer and explore her mouth. He groaned and did so readily. She tasted like her favorite sour berry breath mints, and a hint of something sweet, like strawberries. Swallowing her gasps and breathy whimpers, he wasn’t sure he would ever be able to get enough of her.

Through the lewd smacking of their lips, he curled his fingers one more time inside of her and stilled, giving her time to come down from her high. Tracing his tongue around hers, he reluctantly pulled away from her mouth so she could catch her breath. Panting sharply, she fell face-first into the crook of his neck, exhausted and strung out. She sounded like someone who had just crawled across the finish line of a marathon, only made more evident by the edge of pain in her breathing he knew came from overexerting her bruised ribs.

Yeah, he’d give her time to breathe. He liked her very much alive, and he could always stick his tongue or better yet, his cock, down her throat at a later date.

Nuzzling her hair as her walls finally stopped clenching around him, he gently slid his fingers out of her, his dick jumping in her hand when she unintentionally squeezed him, moaning and mumbling something against his skin. “What was that?” he rumbled.

She mumbled whatever she was trying to say again, but it still came out incoherent. Beyond proud of himself for reducing the mouthy brunette to this state, he held his slick fingers up before him, curious if she tasted just as sweet as her mouth. “Hmmm,” he smirked, “Sorry, I didn’t quite catch that"? He had a feeling of where this was going and knew exactly how to tease her.

She fisted her hand weakly in the nape of his shirt and leaned back, barely able to hold herself up. Her green eyes blazed with unbridled lust, and she enunciated each word with venom, “I said, _fuck…_ me,” she finished pathetically, her mouth suddenly dry. The man had wrapped his tongue around a cream-covered finger and was sucking on it like a lollipop.

Savoring the sweet and musky taste of her, he polished them off one at a time, making sure they left his mouth with an audible _pop,_ “I think,” he drawled with no small amount of smugness in his voice, “I just did.”

Ever was going to eat him alive. She was going to hop off the sink and push him into the single stall in the far corner. She’d spread her legs and straddle his lap, grinding into him, all while he fisted her hair and stuck his tongue down her throat. Pulling away so she could hear the sounds about to be ripped from his mouth, she’d grip his broad shoulders and line him up with her center, sinking down and taking him all in one go. High on his rough voice and the feeling of him finally inside of her, she’d ride him until they were groaning, sweaty messes, dragging their hands all over each other until they were both spent, only to go for another round.

She had a plan. Now, if only her damn legs would cooperate.

“Killer,” she growled through gritted teeth, “ _Fuck,_ _me_ ”!

His breath hitched, and he wrapped an arm around her upper back to support her but stayed still. Ever looked positively _wrecked_. Her hair and makeup were a mess, the top of her dress was still pulled down around her waist, and her heaving chest was _littered_ with hickies and stains from his burgundy lipstick. Tracking the trail upward, her neck was similarly marked, and her luscious swollen lips were dark from abuse and his own painted ones. In short, she looked like a goddamn masterpiece. A tired, injured, goddamn masterpiece.

Sliding his hand under the twitching leg around his waist, she gasped and dropped his dick as he picked her up and wrapped her other leg around him. Firmly situated in his arms, he pressed her still slick core against his groin and settled her in against the graffiti riddled bathroom wall opposite them. Staring down at the slight bags under her eyes, and the black bruises spreading across her ribcage, he ground against her, slowly, surely. “No,” he answered.

Even with the sinfully pleasured look on her face, the outrage burning in her eyes told all. Knowing she was about to argue, he bucked his hips, both of them groaning at the feel of his dick sliding through her lower lips, “ _When_ I fuck you for the first time, Everly, it’s not going to be in some shitty club bathroom.” He nuzzled her neck and picked up the pace, growling into her ear. “I want you spread out on my bed like a goddamn feast.”

Mewling in response, he gripped her ass and steered her hips as the coil in him wound tighter, “I want to know every inch of your body. What makes you gasp, what makes you tick, what makes you scream until you sob.”

She was damn near soaking him now, and later, when he was thinking with his brain and not his dick, he would immensely enjoy the fact that Ever likes dirty talk. “I want to eat you out until you’re a twitching, moaning mess. Until you think up is down, and can’t string together a coherent sentence.”

Her heels were scratching his back, but he didn’t care, too lost in her mindlessly repeating his name, and chasing his own, very near high, “After that, I’m going to fuck you.”

His hips stuttered at the thought, and he swore, desperately trying to keep somewhat of a rhythm going. He was so close, but he couldn’t stop, not yet. “I want you under me, chest bouncing and legs splayed as I fuck you up the mattress.”

His dick twitched when she moaned loudly in his ear. Sucking her sweet spot in retaliation for nearly driving him over the edge, he continued, “I’ll keep you close. I’ll grab you by your hips and drag you down onto my cock with every thrust.”

The pressure in his gut was at an all-time high, and he raced towards the finish line, grinding into her frantically. He was about to explode, and so was she. All they needed was a little push.

“And just when you think you’ve had enough, that _I’ve_ satisfied you enough, I'll flip you over and fuck you until you can’t remember your own name.”

They came simultaneously. Ever moaned against him, her inner walls clenching frustratingly around nothing. Killer swore and shouted her name, ropes of his warmth cooling on her stomach and chest.

They stayed like that for quite some time, soaking up the feeling of the other. Eventually, Killer pulled his head out from the crook of her neck and rested it gently against Ever’s forehead. Her eyes were still closed, and she sighed, enjoying the cooling relief his metal mask brought her. Cracking them open, she smiled softly, “Hi,” she whispered.

He snorted but grinned anyway, “Hey yourself.”

Not wanting to pull away quite yet, she leaned in slowly, giving him time to pull away if he wished to, and kissed him. He gladly reciprocated and tilted his head for a better angle. Unlike before, this kiss was slow and affectionate, probably what the first kiss between them should have been. Breaking apart with gentle licks and soft smacks, Ever hissed when she shifted and pressed her bruised hip into the wall, “Dammit.”

Rearranging his hands to try and make her more comfortable, he asked, “Can you stand”?

She nodded, and he slowly set her on wobbly legs. Bracing an arm against the wall, she looked up at him just as he finished tucking himself back in his jeans. It struck her then, not only could she see part of his face but his smudged burgundy lips were quirked up in a cocky smirk. “What,” she asked accusingly.

His smirk morphed into a grin, his white teeth flashing for a mere moment, “Ehhh, nothing. Just like what I see.” 

Cocking an eyebrow, she looked down at herself and choked on her spit at the sight of her bare chest. Outside of her right side looking like she had been hit by a truck, she was covered in hickies and maroon smears. Wide-eyed, she ran her fingers along some of them and picked at the literal scraps of what used to hold the top part of her dress together. Peering back at him, she let the ruined clasps fall, “I think you ruined my dress.”

His voice was low, and his grin feral when he shot back, “I think I ruined you.”

She audibly swallowed and unconsciously licked her lips. _Later. I’ll eat him later._

Killer smirked as if he was able to read her thoughts, and turned towards the sink, ripping paper towels out of the dispenser as he passed by. Fitting his mask back over his face, he flicked the nozzle and wet the paper towels down, ignoring Ever’s snicker as water ran through a large crack in the porcelain and soaked his boots. Wringing the flimsy cloth, he walked back over and gently wiped her chest and stomach, washing away his cum and smearing some of the lipstick. Finished, he lobbed the wadded up towels in the trash and cocked his head at her questionably, eager to know where their relationship went from here.

In hindsight, he should have known better. Instead of some grand plan, or a heart-fluttering confession, she looked at him, flicked her eyes down at his crotch, and grinned cheekily, “All right, big boy. First things first, your fly’s down, so you may want to zip that up. Second, I need a jacket, stat.”


	2. The Fallout of Fucking the First Mate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry this is going up so late! One of my assignments took longer than expected to complete, and I still have another paper to write. Whoo procrastination!
> 
> This chapter is rough, but I hope you enjoy it!

Trailing Killer out of the bathroom, and bundled up in a too-large, bloodstained suit jacket, Ever knew she was in for some shit.

The smell of burnt human flesh hit her first, and she discretely covered her nose while swallowing her nausea. Through the dim lighting and still flashing strobe lights, the silent, empty club was eerily familiar to a scene in an action film she had dragged her ex-boyfriend too. Tables were overturned, glass littered the floor, and the bloody bodies of multiple Bianchi security guards were lined up in a row, machine guns dropped haphazardly next to them. _Hmm, guess they didn’t plan for the bullets to shoot back._

Something dripped on the floor next to her, and she frowned, unfortunately, familiar with Wire's work. With a grimace, she peered up at the second son of Mr. Al Bianchi. He was impaled on the wall above her, a pole from a dance cage speared straight through his chest. Sticking close to Killer, she spotted another Bianchi son still sprawled in the private booth she had seen him in over an hour ago. However, it was hard to tell if he was the first or third born under all that charbroiled skin. Fighting back the urge to gag, she picked her way over to the trashed bar, doing her best to avoid looking at what was definitely the third son's mutilated and castrated corpse draped over the side of it. She shivered and thought back to the woman she had noticed choking under the table from the son’s harsh thrusts. _I hope she got out._

A wolf whistle split the air, and with a sigh, Ever turned and glared half-heartedly at Kid leaning against the bar, Heat, and Wire lounging beside him. Sipping from a bottle of whiskey, the captain’s eyes nearly glowed as she and Killer approached, and, much to her horror, all three men were smirking at the pair like a bunch of smug assholes.

_Fuuccckkk_

Stopping before Kid, she stood tall and stared him straight in the eye. She knew what she had done was wrong, and would accept any punishment he deemed fit. She was supposed to get in, relay the plan, and get out. _Not_ fuck his first mate in a revolting bathroom like some common whore, even though he was the one who started this whole thing.

Curling her hands into fists at her side and not breaking eye contact, Ever waited for his decision. Kid always did this, let the crew squirm under his gaze until they either cracked or somehow survived the mental anguish until he spoke to you. Gunning for the latter stance, it was difficult to stand still as the bloodthirsty captain oh so leisurely looked her over. She knew why he was smirking. The collar of the suit coat didn’t cover the splotch of hickies on her upper neck or the lipstick mark that refused to fade from her jawline, and definitely not her bruised lips. Also, it probably hadn't helped that the music had cut out some time while they had been going at it, so who the hell knew what they had heard.

After a minute of pure torture on her part, Kid finally tipped his whiskey back for a quick sip, and grinned, “So…”

She knew it, knew exactly what he was about to say.

“Did you enjoy your ride, Ever”?

She sunk her face into her hand and groaned. _Dammmmiitttt._

The asshole fucking snickered at her embarrassment, “I’m going to take that as a yes.”

She needed to find the hole her horny, touch-starved self had dug and crawl into it. Kid was going to hang this over her head for eternity.

Kid looked between the two of them, Ever mortified beyond belief, and Killer? Well, his best friend was as smug as a fucking bug, standing there, arms crossed, not bothering to cover the prominent wet spot on the crotch of his jeans. Shit, Kid could practically see the big-ass, cocky smirk under his mask. Shaking his head at them, he relished in the fact that _he_ was the one about to scold _them_ like naughty children. “Have you nothing to say for yourselves? Two of the most responsible people I know, fucking each other in a bathroom during a goddamn battle? A bomb threat of all things”!

Ever worried at her bottom lip, yet offered up no words of defense for herself. She understood the gravity of the situation, knew how fucked up it had been of her to essentially abandon her crewmates in a time of need. Guilt started creeping in. There wasn’t much she would have been able to do for them, but she could have left the bathroom and quietly urged people to leave. Five minutes is all it would have taken. Five minutes to steer any stumbling, too drunk party girls out onto the curb, and her along with them. After that, she- _No, what’s done is done. You can’t change the past no matter how much you want to._

With a quick flick of her eyes, she peeked up at Killer’s reflection on the ceiling mirror above the bar. Not for one second did she regret what had happened with him. However, even though they hadn’t discussed it, both of them knew the timing was wrong.

 _I want you spread out on my bed like a goddamn feast._

Warmth curled through her. Yeah, definitely wrong place, wrong time.

The room remained quiet, and Kid speared Ever with a look, growling, “For your sake, I’m almost glad you’ve kept your mouth shut.” He took a deep breath, and proceeded to rip her a new one, “CANOODLING? You fucking canoodled with my first mate during a goddamn crisis? What the _FUCK_ is wrong with you? Do you have any idea-“

During his long-winded rant about how much of an irresponsible imbecile she is, Ever couldn’t help but mentally snigger at the fact that Kid had said the word “canoodle.” _I knew it._ _He’s been reading my crosswords over my shoulder._

“-You have to individually apologize to every crew member-“

_Fair. I already planned to do that, plus bake “I’m sorry I abandoned you for hot sex” cookies._

“-You’re on bathroom duty for a month! I want you scrubbing the toilets with your toothbrush”!

_Ugh, gross._

“-Dez is your new sparring partner because GOD FORBID I let you and Sir Dick-a-lot grapple and wrestle each other-“

_Fuck! I didn’t even think about that! I hope that’s not permanent._

“-and tomorrow, you have to get shit-faced at your own damn party“!

_Eww, gross a party- wait, WHAT?_

Her mind was scrambling, and it took her a good thirty seconds to truly grasp what he had just said. She gaped in confusion between the three men. Kid cocked an eyebrow at her, Wire snickered softly, and Heat had a full-blown grin on his face. She was baffled, and out of all the constructive responses she could think of, her mouth spat out the least intelligent of the bunch.

“Huh”?

It was Wire who stepped forward and gently patted her on the shoulder, “Congratulations,” he murmured.

_What. The actual. Fuck._

She sputtered, “Congratulations? For what? For ignoring Stu’s orders? For leaving my crewmates out to dry? For getting _laid_ ”?

Kid rolled his eyes and snorted, “Try all of the above.”

Still very much confused, Heat took pity on her and explained, “What they’re trying to tell you is that you’re officially one of us now.”

Yeah, that explanation really fucking helped. The look she shot him must have conveyed that because he continued, “It’s unofficial, but we don’t consider someone a true Kid pirate until they fuck someone during a raid.” 

There was so much stupidity in that logic, it made no sense. And yet, it made perfect sense because these are the Kid pirates. Rebelling against "The Man," taking what you want when you want, and doing stupid shit are practically requirements to join the crew. Of course, something like this would be worthy of a fucking celebration. 

With the highest amount of skepticism in her voice, she clarified, “So… you’re telling me someone’s not an official member of the Kid pirates until they put the lives of their crewmates _in jeopardy_ because they can’t keep their dick in their pants”?

“Yes.” Heat grinned, “Someone wise once told me it’s a journey to become a dumbass. I believe that phrase applies here.”

She clicked her tongue in annoyance. She had been the one to tell him that.

Pushing himself off the bar, Kid shooed her towards the club entrance like he would a stray cat, “Yeah yeah, congrats you inconsiderate whore,” he said with no real bite, “Get back to the ship and grab Coyote and Ryder on the way out. We have places to be and people to kill.”

_Ahh, Mr. Bianchi. Figured as much._

She nodded, and made to look at Killer, only for Kid to interrupt her, “Hey! No goo-goo eyes! Get out of here! He and I need to have a conversation.”

She made a big deal of sighing dramatically up at the ceiling as she walked away, knowing that from the way Killer’s head was cocked, he would catch the flash of her smirk in the mirror. Nearing the entrance of the club, she heard the beginnings of Kid’s half-hearted rant, “You smug bastard! You couldn’t wait another hour before sticking your dick in her”? 

Apparently, there was no shame in Killer’s game because his reply was a cheeky, “Nope.”

Grinning at no one in particular, Ever walked out with the confidence of a damn queen.

Sitting on the curb like two drunks, Coyote and Ryder jumped to their feet when they heard the click of her heels, “Thanks for waiting, guys. Let’s go.”

They nodded and followed behind her in silence. The streets were dark and quiet, more so than a typical Friday night on a party island should be. However, that wasn’t surprising given recent events. Narrowing her eyes as a curtain moved in an apartment window ahead of her, Ever silently begged the idiot inside to check their curiosity. If the island’s residents had any lick of sense, they would stay off the streets tonight.

Speaking of idiots, Coyote and Ryder had started whispering conspiratorially like a bunch of school-girls. She powered through the pain of the blisters on the back of her heels and picked up her speed, hoping to make it back to the ship before their inquisition began. As if realizing her intention, they jogged up on either side of her and stayed even with her steps. Inwardly groaning, she knew what was coming.

Ryder broke the silence first with an oh so innocent, “Sooooo, how was your night”?

Before she had time to reply, Coyote snorted, stretched his uninjured arm behind her, and shoved Ryder into a pile of garbage bags left out on the curb, “Ignore that idiot. Did you and Killer fuck”?

_And here it is._

Ryder cursed Coyote and bounded back to her side, “Dude, a little bit of tact! But seriously, we know you did.”

She scoffed, a lie already flying out of her mouth, “I have no idea-“

Coyote cut her off with a drawl, “So… you’re telling me there’s another woman out there, who sounds just like you, wailing and moaning Killer’s name at the top of their lungs”?

Ever stopped so suddenly, her heels skid, and she nearly tripped on the cobblestones. Turning slowly, her mortified expression met their smug ones, “You guys heard that,” she whispered.

Ryder’s shit-eating grin made her stomach drop, “Oh, we _all_ heard it.”

_Oh my fucking god. This can’t be happening._

She was going to die of embarrassment. Her racing heart was going to beat itself into an early grave, and her face was going to melt. Sliding a shaking hand over her eyes, she groaned loudly and resumed her brisk walk back to the ship, ears burning from Coyote and Ryder’s howls of laughter following behind her.

All too soon, Ryder came up beside her and slid a comforting arm around her shoulder, “Oh, cheer up Ever. We’ll only tease you about it for the rest of time.”

She swore colorfully. _That’s just fucking great._

Coyote forced the pair apart when he marched his way between them and pulled out a crumpled sheet of paper and a pen from his pocket. With an ominous click of his pen, his grin was just this side of crazy when he spoke, “Ok, we need the details. Go”!

“Excuse you? I don’t kiss and tell- Hey, wait! What is that“?

Both men ignored her in favor of reviewing the sheet, its layout complex, and near illegible with Coyote's handwriting. Ryder, somehow able to read the chicken scratch, pointed at it, “Kissing, check. OH SHIT! He took his mask off! FUCK YEAH! That knocks out half the crew”!

“Did you guys fucking bet on-”

Coyote snarked back at Ryder as if Ever wasn’t even there, “Of course he took his mask off. Have you _seen_ her neck? It’s like he tried to eat her.” Both men gasped as if in sudden realization, and nearly ran each other over to get in her face, “DID HE EAT YOU OUT”?!

“WHAT THE FUCK? YOU GUYS PUT BETS ON MY SEX LIFE”?

“Of course we did! The whole crew’s in on it! We’ve had this bet going since the first time you told Killer to go shove it.”

Ever threw her hands in the air. She couldn’t believe it. These assholes really bet on everything, don't they?

“And now,” he grumbled at her accusingly, “thanks to you stubborn dumbasses taking so long to crack, it’s evolved into a very complex bet which takes time, place, and sexual positions into account. So, I’ll ask you again, did he or did he not, eat you out”?

_I want to eat you out until you’re a twitching, moaning mess. Until you think up is down, and can’t string together a coherent sentence._

Flustered and fed up, she growled at Coyote, “Fuck off, I’m not saying another word.”

Successfully ignoring all of Ryder and Coyote’s personal and downright nosy questions, Ever’s feet were nearly dragging by the time she reached the ship. Spotting Dez standing on the deck with his arms crossed, she threw him a brief wave. Instead of a return wave or a "How's it going, Ev,” like usual, he scowled at her, “Really? You couldn’t have waited another two weeks? I lost over a month's worth of wages because of you.”

Exhausted and ready for this night to be over, Ever hobbled up the gangway and grouched as she passed by the large man, “Excuse me for not planning my sex life around your idiotic bet.”

Shoving open the heavy deck door, she failed to shut it behind her before Coyote stuck his foot in its path, and she was forced to listen to him, and Ryder wildly speculate about her escapades in the bathroom until she made it to the infirmary. Thank god for Lou. The medic must have heard them coming because he stuck his head out and snapped at the men for being too loud. Turning towards her, he eyed her up and down with an unimpressed look on his face and beckoned her inside. Slipping under his arm, Lou blocked the doorway and casually threatened to remove Ryder and Coyote’s tongues, plus anyone else’s if they were going to disturb his patients. Pale-faced, the pair nodded in understanding as he shut the door. Grumbling under his breath, Lou pointed Ever to the far cot in the corner, “Have a seat. I’ll be with you in a minute.”

Nodding, Ever passed Ralph and Fox in their own cots, bandaged up and mercifully sleeping. She sat down with a groan and closed her eyes. _Oh thank god. I thought my feet were going to fall off._

There was the sound of a curtain drawing, and she cracked an eye open when Lou spoke next to her, "Alright, let's see it," as he slid a pair of gloves on with a soft smack.

Grimacing, she refused to look at him as she slowly unbuttoned the suit jacket and pulled the right side away from her waist, mentally prepared to hear more questions she didn’t want to answer.

“… _Tch,_ Jesus Christ Ever, what the fuck? You should have told me about this sooner.”

She let out a sigh of relief she didn’t even know she was holding. Of course Lou would say that. He had over twenty years of medical experience. The medic may be rough around the edges and go about things in an unorthodox way, but he's a professional. He wouldn’t call her on her shenanigans unless it interfered with her health.

Edging the jacket further aside, he swore and started muttering oddly specific death threats about women beaters. Gauging her reaction, he ran a finger along a rib bone, and she yelped in pain, jerking back instinctively, only to whine again as the pain spiked. "Sorry," he grumbled and reached for the laundered gown he brought with him, "I need you to change. Can I help you"?

The tears she had so desperately been holding back since she put that god awful skin-tight dress on earlier finally welled up, “Please,” she whispered, “I don’t want to move much right now.”

She could have sworn he mumbled, “No fucking shit,” under his breath before gently helping, or in the case of the dress, cutting her out of her clothes. Staring at her shoes, Lou huffed at her bloody blisters and loudly proclaimed, “Beauty is pain, my ass,” before sliding them off and tossing them in a biohazard bin with the rest of her outfit. Finished, he draped the oversized gown over her, the opening at the front, and helped her lie back flat on the mattress. As he fluffed and slid a pillow under her head, Ever couldn’t help but think the rest of the crew was lying when they said Lou has no bedside manner.

The medic shifted her gown and poked and prodded her ribs in silence, occasionally breaking it to ask her standard medical questions and her pain level. She mumbled back to each, steadily losing the battle to stay awake. The bed was comfy, the blanket haphazardly thrown on her left side and legs was cozy, and the pain meds Lou had her swallow minutes prior were finally kicking in. About to nod off, Lou spoke, “You’re lucky. One rib’s cracked, but the rest are just bruised. You’ll be fine in a couple of weeks.”

She nodded and craned her neck to look at him, “Thank you, Lou.”

He covered her again with the gown and stood to grab the supplies needed to bandage her feet, “ _Tch._ Thank me when you’re all healed up, and stop throwing yourself in front of swinging fists, got it”?

She should have just agreed and left it at that. Instead, like a moron, she asked, “You have nothing else to say”?

He sighed and pulled a chair over to sit at her feet, alcohol pads in hand, “What do you want me to say Ever? You're a grown-ass woman. You can do who you want when you want. All I ask is that you stick with your birth control, and don’t sleep with them if their dick’s the wrong color.”

She grit her teeth, and resisted the urge to kick Lou in the face when he started dabbing the bottom of her foot, “Your wisdom guides me further into the light,” she hissed sarcastically.

“Zip it, smartass. You asked.”

True. “Are you in on the bet”?

“Like I would waste my time and money on something as stupid as that. I have made it clear to anyone who comes sniffing around that I want nothing to do with it. However,” he locked eyes with her then, “from what I’ve heard, the pot value is massive. Whoever wins it is going to be filthy rich.”

“Hmmm, I’ve heard that too. Coyote made it sound likes it's been adding up for a while and that it's dependent on a lot of things. Although I don’t know how they’re going to collect in on it if they don’t know all the details. I’m not spilling the beans, and I highly doubt Killer’s a kiss and tell kind of guy.”

Lou snorted, “You got that right. At most, they’ll narrow it down as best they can, and split the pot between those with the closest guesses.”

The pair sat in comfortable silence as Lou worked. Nearly done wrapping her feet, Lou was surprised when Ever spoke again, having believed she had nodded off, “Say, have you ever rigged a bet before”?

Lou stilled and leaned around her feet to grin at her, “What do you have in mind”?

Her green eyes sparkled mischievously, "I think it’s only fair Killer, and I rake in the cash because we’re the ones who did all the hard work.”

The medic was already one step ahead of her, “I’ll get Ronald, and tell him he’ll get a 15% cut if he changes Stu’s answer.”

"Make it 10% and remind him when he demands more that he and I are even now."

He grinned and taped the last of her bandages down. To this day, he wished he had been a part of the crew when Ever not only saved Ronald’s life but supposedly took down an assassin using a bookend and some Christmas lights.

Yawning and snuggling further into the mattress, Ever continued, “Of course, you and Stu will get paid for your help. How does 15% each sound”?

Tossing his gloves in the trash, Lou turned to tuck her in like a child, “Sounds good. However, part of my cut has to include my good watch. Ed won if off of me in a poker game a few months back.” With a thumbs-up, she agreed, and Lou flicked one of the overhead lights off, “Get some rest, Ever. I’ve got this handled.”

She nuzzled her head into her pillow and murmured, “I know Lou, thanks for everything,” and promptly passed right the fuck out.

~~

_The following evening at Ever’s party_

Turns out, when Ever drinks around people she’s comfortable with, she gets a little touchy-feely. So, it was no surprise that by three drinks in, she had abandoned her seat in favor of slumping into Killer’s side, “You know,” she sighed up at him dreamily, “We should have sex more often. I feel _fantastic_ ”!

Beyond smug and enjoying the beginnings of his own buzz, he drawled, “Oh, is that so”?

“Mmmhhmmmm,” her lips turned pouty, “but Lou made me promise no funny business for a month. _A month_! UGH, do you know how long that is”?

“I think it’s about a month.”

Beyond being able to recognize the sarcasm in his voice, she threw her arm out in front of her to exaggerate her point, “It’s too long! It’s like, it’s like finally finding the best ice cream in town, and then they close the shop! How am I going to _make it_ ,” she wailed dramatically.

Ever was blowing this way out of proportion, but Killer couldn’t agree with her more. A month is a long time, but by comparison, they’ve lasted much longer. They could do it again. Pulling her head close to rest against his chest, he rumbled, “You’ll make it. Use this time to think of all the things you want me to do to you.”

She looked up at him, cheeks flushed from alcohol, and her eyes damn near bursting with lust, "Who says it's not the other way around"? His breath hitched when she purposefully licked her lips and purred, “I think I’ll have fun making you scream.”

A challenge, huh? Ever was indeed a woman after his heart, and there was no way he was going to lose. Eyes hidden but smoldering, he got in her face and whispered huskily, “I’d like to see you try.”

Smirking up at him, Ever downed the last of her drink just in time for Kid to slam another glass down on the table, “Drink up, dumbass. I want you so drunk, we have to scrape you off the deck.”

Lolling her head to look at him, Ever blinked in confusion, and then horror because for a split second, there were two of him. She rubbed her eyes, and when he morphed back into one person, sighed and gave him a half-hearted salute, “Ay-aye cap’n. I’ll be there in no time.”

He rolled his eyes and spoke to Killer, “Make sure she’s listening when Ronald announces the winner of the bet. She doesn’t know how much it’s worth, and I want to see the look on her face when she hears it.”

Killer nodded as Kid left. The pot size was ridiculous, with most members having contributed several months' worth of salaries, IOU's, secrets written on scrap pieces of paper, and valuable personal belongings. Watching the crew gather on the far side of the deck, Killer cocked his head when Lou of all people winked at him. _What the?_

Apparently, the wink wasn’t only for him because Ever shot back an enthusiastic thumbs up. “Ever, why is Lou winking at us”?

Her grin widened, and she pulled him down to whisper smugly in his ear, “Because Stu’s about to win."

Sure enough, Ronald announced Stu as the winner, and over the moaning and groaning of the crew, Ever smirked victoriously, “And now, we’re stinkin’ rich.”

Watching Lou and Stu’s firm mouths simultaneously morph into identical smirks, and Ronald acknowledge Ever with the slightest of nods, Killer connected the dots, “You rigged the bet,” he drawled with pride.

She impressively chugged her drink before answering, “Shhhhhhh,” she pressed her finger sideways against her nose, missing her mouth entirely, “it’s a secret.”

Shaking his head in disbelief, Killer didn’t risk asking any more questions because Kid had plopped down across from them with a tray of shots, "Ok Ever. You and I are going shot for shot."

She whined dramatically about her aversion to shots but picked one up anyway, and indeed went shot for shot with him until she fell asleep face-first on the table five minutes later. Snickering at the lightweight, Kid handed Killer Ever’s remaining drinks, “Cheers,” he raised a shot, “to getting laid and terminating piss-poor business relationships.”

They drank to that.

**Author's Note:**

> On a more serious note, I hope everyone is safe and well during these difficult times. While this is no laughing matter, I couldn't help but find humor in the sign my very southern, grandmotherly neighbor, just hung in her window. "Wash your hands and say your prayers because Jesus and germs are everywhere." 
> 
> Stay safe everyone!


End file.
